


A Christmas Proposal

by wolfofwinterfell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfofwinterfell/pseuds/wolfofwinterfell
Summary: Just a fluffy piece requested by a friend asking for a Christmas proposal with snow.





	A Christmas Proposal

The ticking of the clock felt like it was getting louder with every second. He had only been waiting in the lounge for a quarter of an hour but he was anxious. They were due at his parents’ in an hour and Hermione had yet to leave their bedroom. She also hadn’t let him back in after he’d gotten dressed and he was slowly becoming paranoid that he’d left her gift in his robes from work. He sighed and looked at the mantle above the fireplace, where her reindeer figurines pranced in place, and then looked back toward the hall.

“Draco?” Her heels clicked on the hardwood floor. “You didn’t start opening anything without me, did you?”

“No, I didn’t. I _can_ behave occasionally,” he drawled. He stood as she came into the room and smiled at her. She looked exquisite even in jeans and a silver sweater - which, he recognized, was one he’d gotten her.

“Well, I do worry.” She moved closer to the fire, her face soft and eyes bright. “Should we open them now? Or wait until later? I don’t want to make us late...”

 He shrugged. “You decide.”

“How about one now and the rest later, then?” She was already grabbing two boxes as she spoke. For herself, she chose a medium sized box wrapped in red paper with gold quidditch pitches on it. She’d bought the paper for Potter’s gifts, but Draco figured he may as well use it for her too. And for him, she chose a long and slender package. “Same time?”

“Just for this one. The next, you open while I watch.” She raised a brow but didn’t comment, just put a finger over her gift.

“Alright, alright. Go.” The sound of ripping paper filled the air for just a few moments, covering the sound of the crackling fire, and then she was behind him, hugging him with her gift in hand. The fire in the Gryffindor common room, decorated for the holiday, danced in front of his face. “Thank you, it’s perfect! I’ll put it in my office.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Draco turned his head to kiss her cheek.

“Okay, now open yours!” She stayed behind him, her arms around him, chin resting on his shoulder. “Else I’ll do it for you!”

“Fine, fine.” He chuckled and picked the gift up from his lap. It was light. Perhaps a new tie? As the paper slid off, he knew he was wrong. He recognized the craftsmanship on the box; he was quite familiar with Ollivander’s work. “I would have thought you’d need me with you to get a new wand.”

“Just keep going!” Sliding the rest of the box free from the paper seemed to take forever, and when he opened the lid of the box, there was a knot in his throat. He was quite familiar with the wand that sat within it.

 “How’d you get it?” He twisted in his chair to look at her, swallowing as he waited for her answer.

 “Your mum. She took it when they recovered his body.” She kissed his cheek and straightened up. “I thought it was something you’d like to have.”

 “Thank you.” He took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. “Now, we’d best get going unless you’d like to see my parents when you show up late.”

 -----

 Five minutes later found them walking through the gardens at Malfoy Manor. They weren’t strictly on time, but he’d warned his mother. This time of year, not much was growing, but it was still beautiful covered in snow. A few inches had fallen last night and it had started up again just before they arrived. The flakes that were falling were large and thick, the sort that stick to everything they touch, and everything around them felt shut out and muted.

It was Draco’s favorite sort of snow - and Hermione’s too, he knew.

“What are you smiling at over there?” She tugged at his arm playfully.

“You.”

“Oh?” He stopped walking and Hermione stopped a moment later, turning to face him. “Draco?”

 He cleared his throat and reached into the pocket of his overcoat, kneeling at the same time.

“Hermione, I’ve loved you far longer than anyone has known. I love the way you get excited about books and quills and parchment, and the way you bite your lip when you look out the window at the first snow of the season. I love that you are passionate about everything you do, and I love that you gave me another chance, and you know me better than anyone else. But most of all, I just love you. Will you marry me?”

 She’d gasped and covered her mouth when he’d knelt, and now she was starting to cry.

 “Just say yes, Granger.”

 Half laughing and half crying, she nodded. “Yes. Yes!”

 He stood back up then and took her left hand, sliding the diamond onto her finger. And as he leaned in to kiss her amongst the falling snow, he thought he’d never loved Christmas more.


End file.
